


Combination Spin

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Typical Viktor-Coaching-Yuuri Envy, Canon-Typical Yuuri Bashing, Fluffy Domestic Text Messages, Foodie!Guang Hong, Heartbreak, Last Song Syndrome, M/M, Motivational!Leo, One-Sided Attraction, Puppy Love, Storge courtesy of the Katsudon Couple, Which Kind Of Turns Agape AF, With a side dish of Eros Philia and Storge Thrown In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A set of continuous, multi-chapter drabbles in the same universe.Featuring (so far):The Most Annoying Canadian Ever In The Eyes Of A Grumpy Cat-Like RussianA Grumpy Cat-Like RussianA Chinese Cinnamon Roll With A Black Hole For A StomachAn American Who Freudian Slips Thru Text (Who Does That?)Baba & HarpyKatsudon Couple





	1. Hooked On A Stupid Song (Yurio/JJ 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GP placements are announced.
> 
> Yurio isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one:
> 
> Yes, I am well aware that there's a four-year age difference between the two and that Yurio is underage. I tagged accordingly. If you find it disturbing, then you obviously haven't explored AO3 before. Kindly close the tab if the pairing weirds you out.
> 
> Also this might not be a oneshot.

On the day that placements for the GP Series were announced, Yuri Plisetsky felt like decapitating someone with the blade of his ice skate.

It wasn't that he was anxious about how he was going to perform. He was brimming with confidence in his skills as a genius figure skater.

Who else other than Viktor Nikiforov had had a flawless and astronomical junior run in men's singles figure skating? He'd laid down an unshakable groundwork for a career that could be one for the books. He could surpass Viktor and become the real deal. A legend.

The Usurper of Russia. The Ice Tiger.

On top of that he was competing against that spineless Japanese crybaby who was more katsudon than sex icon.

It was a sure win for him, no matter how much _Eros_ that simple-minded fool of a five-time consecutive World champion was drilling into the man.

Katsuki Yuuri wasn't a threat. He'd be bested by a different Muppet long before Miss Piggy.

No, it was that, for the two events, the Rostelecom Cup and Skate Canada, he was going to have to face _him_ on the ice.

Canadian egotist Jean-Jacques Leroy, professional figure skater by day, rockstar by night, and also incidentally, a grade-A dickwad.

It was he who took the top spot in his 'most annoying' list, trumping the likes of the pork cutlet poodle-loving lovebirds, Georgi Popovich, and Mila 'Baba'cheva.

"You might as well turn in the skates, Yuratchka," Mila teased, breaking his concentration on the practice rink. "I heard that JJ's refined his quadruples since last year. And his short program piece has been number 1 on iTunes for weeks now."

She balanced delicately on a skate, stretching her leg behind her in an attempt at a Biellmann position.

Yuri wondered if coach Yakov would lock him up in a dungeon if he 'accidentally' swept his leg out and tripped her.

"He's a poser, Baba," Yuri scoffed. "And Canadians breed the most loathsome of musicians. His songs give him zero credibility as a skater."

"Oh?" Mila raised a delicate eyebrow, her expression amused and subtly infuriating as usual. "You plan to beat him, then?"

He only just managed to stop his shoulders from bunching together. Lilia was in the stands, watching like a ravenous harpy--if she noticed him getting tense when he was supposed to be stretching out like a ballerina, she'd be the one to lock him up in a dungeon.

"I plan to step on him, just like I plan to step on everyone else," he ground out. "A man who calls himself king? He won't be able to even touch me in the rink. _I'm_ the true royalty."

Later that night, curiosity won over him and he (illegally) downloaded 'Theme of King JJ'.

 _For research,_ he thought acidly.

He tossed and turned in bed, and then, after an hour, finally played the song.

It sounded like a Coldplay song. Or Kings of Leon.

Something that was right up his alley.

Not that he was going to admit that out loud, ever.

The lyrics were distasteful as fuck at least.

He could rely on that to fuel his loathing.

The song got stuck on loop during his sleep, and then played on loop again on his flight to Ontario.

On the ground, they went clothes shopping for a bit, just to ease the nerves before the competition.

 _"I’m the king JJ No one defeats me This is who I am baby,"_ he hummed listlessly, not really aware of what he was doing due to jet lag and other thoughts preoccupying his mind.

He found Mila staring at him, a smirk growing on her face as she circled around a clothes rack.

"What did you just say?" she inquired, with a slow, disbelieving lilt in her voice.

"Huh?" Yuri cocked his head, deeply perturbed by the sudden attention.

Mila hooked a finger around the cord of his headphones and tugged, the jack snapping out of his phone.

JJ's voice sang through his jacket pocket.

"Oh my god I love that song!" said a ditzy girl to another girl nearby, and they darted their heads around to find the source of the music.

Yuri went pale. And livid, so so livid with Mila, who edged away and disappeared into a clothing aisle with a grin, as soon as Yuri realized that she _knew_ he'd been listening to JJ's stupid song and that he was _hooked._

That night, he deleted JJ's stupid song from his phone.

Right before he went to bed, the hag sent him a link.

_'Apparently King JJ has a music video. ;) I thought you would like it.'_

Yuri threw his phone out a window into some dewy bushes.

But not before, skating gods punish him, watching the MV.

That would be the fourth time he broke a phone that year.

And the first time he dreamed of tattoos and red underwear.


	2. Skate Murica (Guang Hong/Leo 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the announcement of the results at Skate America, Guang Hong goes to eat fast food

It was Guang Hong's first competition in the ISU senior division.

He was already so grateful for being invited to participate.

But the fact that he'd placed third in a foreign territory with foreign judges evaluating his performance--

Well, he felt like he was on cloud nine.

The judges had been generous with the PCS they gave him, plus he'd received nods of approval with positive GOEs on his jumps, even though he was sure his exit lines weren't that complete, his running edges a bit too tight.

He still needed a lot of work, but he was quietly pleased and thrilled with the results. Placing third meant he had a shot at the finals, something that he hadn't even thought about before.

He didn't even thinking about placing, because all he cared about at the moment was skating clean and living on ice.

But of course, the technical simplicity of the program and its reflection on his country weighed on him throughout the whole ordeal.

The skating community back in China wasn't so fond of his more artistic expression on the ice. They constantly pressured him into tightening his step sequences and spins, and training him into a jumping machine. He'd fought against the arm-twisting, rose up and resisted the coercion and intimidation tactics.

It was a lot more stressful, trying to get his way, but it worked. He got to do his own program on his terms, and he felt free.

_Skate the way you want to skate, Guang Hong. Show them how much you love the sport.  
_

The bronze medal hung around his neck, a cold but reassuring weight against his chest. A smile tugged at his lips.

_He was right._

He scanned the crowd, trying to search for the familiar face that matched the confident voice in his head. He felt incredibly refreshed after the competition, like a great weight had been taken off of his shoulders, and it was all thanks to _him_ and his encouragement.

He spotted the guy in the middle of a mob, a raucous group of cameramen and skating fans alike, trying to get his opinion, his autograph, a shot of his face for the media.

Leo was all smiles, some sweat still lingering on his brow even after the competition. He was ducking his head and answering questions quietly, all while signing a poster per second.

He'd always been so thankful to the people who supported him, was always so sincere about his passion for skating. And he was modest, too, so humble and self-deprecating about his skills and artistry. It was no surprise that America loved Leo.

Guang Hong's eyes twinkled themselves as he watched the commotion for a few more seconds, just before walking away.

He whipped out his phone and typed out a very enthusiastic:

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR GOLD !!! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH, LEO !!!"

\--to send to the older teen.

He then went straight to Twitter and said as much, taking a picture of his medal and then tagging Leo.

He smiled further when notifications began to flood. Likes and retweets and shares--it was a happy day.

The one thing that would make it perfect was if he got to eat some American fast food.

After a shower and a change of clothes, along hurried promises to his coaches about adhering to stricter training schedules and dietary plans, Guang Hong sneaked off from his hotel, intent on parking himself down at the nearest fast food joint and stuffing himself full with complex carbohydrates.

He never collected anything like stamps or fridge magnets or snow globes while traveling, but he did like to eat food from other countries, collecting the memory of the taste and the experience in his head. It had always been a habit for him to scour the city or town wherever they're staying to look for Western food establishments, because he disliked any kind of food hailing from the East, if only because he'd grown tired of their complex flavor choices.

Lately, all he'd been craving for were corndogs and curly fries. Quarter-pounder burgers and fried chicken. Milkshakes and fruit pies and corn and potatoes and fried foods.

He found the biggest food court he could find and ordered from five different chains, before sitting himself down on a wide table, eyes glowing excitedly at his purchases.

There were many people looking on as he sampled the food one by one, curious as to what the Eastern foriegner was doing. As usual, Guang Hong pretended that none of them existed, cooing and humming in approval with each bite.

Halfway through the meal, he paused to take a break, leaning back in his seat and fishing out his phone.

He didn't realize he'd set his phone to silent. It didn't even vibrate with the last few messages and calls.

_Congratulations to you too, Guang Hong : >_

_All these people are hype AF--save me !!  
_

_I'm so tired -_- but idc rest is for the weak. I think we should celebrate! :D_

_Where r u? :o_

_Yo, answer me buddy ._._

_So I'm assuming that you're preoccupied with something. I know your flight's not until three days from now, so you're probably still in the area. You don't do anything else but practice, surf the web, shop, and eat. You already went on a shopping spree yesterday, and it's after competition, so you won't be going back to practice right away. You also have unlimited data--you can do the rest of the three while going through your notifs._

"Eugh, that can't be healthy," someone said next to his ear before he could read further, and Guang Hong jumped, jerking away.

Leo stood and looked a tiny bit apologetic for startling him. He also looked ... flushed? Embarrassed? He scuffed his foot against the tiled food court floor and stared at Guang Hong's phone. He then looked at the younger man's table and all the food covering it, grimacing.

"How does _all of that_ fit in your tiny little gut?" Leo wrinkled his nose. "Don't tell me you don't keep them in you for long. 'Cause that's ... unhealthy, man. Please don't tell me you throw it all up."

Guang Hong actually paled in disgust. "What? Of course not. Do I look like the kind of person who wastes food like that? I'd stuff the extra food in my cheeks if I had those wide, flappy kinds of cheeks. But I don't. So I _try_ to control my impulse to buy more than I can stuff in."

Leo took the seat opposite him and chuckled in amusement, before continuing on with that fond smile of his.

"Black hole for a stomach, then? Or a portal to another dimension? That a better explanation?"

Guang Hong beamed in satisfaction. "Right on the money," he said, before plucking a chicken leg out from a basket. "Help yourself."

They ate at their own pace, pausing once in a while to talk about the competition. Leo sang nothing but praises for Otabek Altin, complained about the below average sound system in the rink, and went on and on about how graceful Guang Hong looked on ice.

"I don't get why you keep saying your lines are messy and unfinished," Leo grumbled around a couple of fries. "You've probably got the most fluid arm extensions our age. Your art extends right to the very tips of your fingers."

He sounded frustrated about his own performance, even thought the judges deemed him good enough to bag first place, but Guang Hong didn't know what to say to make Leo stop doing the whole modesty thing, for he himself was unaccustomed to Leo lavishing him with praises.

He turned bright red when Leo didn't show any sign of stopping, shooting down every good comment sent his way, but nonetheless he felt inexplicably warmed by the compliments, so much so that he'd had to pause from eating on multiple occasions just so he could turn away from Leo and catch his breath.

He was feeling so flushed and warm all of a sudden, the mixture of emotions going to his head and making him dizzy. Embarrassment, confusion, frustration, exhaustion, affection ...

Leo's hand shot up and covered his forehead. "Are you okay? You sure you're not eating too much?"

Guang Hong gave Leo a half-smile. "Yeah, I'm just--"his eyes flickered forwards, locking gazes with Leo.

His vision tunneled. The older teen's eyes looked careworn and attentive, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. _He looks ... he looks ..._

Guang Hong's heart stuttered in his chest.

"--just fine!"

He jerked away from Leo's hand and turned away, willing the prickling heat surging over his neck and face to subside.

The confusion was clear in Leo's expression, but Guang Hong brushed the whole thing off by stuffing more food in his mouth and offering Leo his smoothie. Leo accepted the drink reluctantly, quietly indulging the younger skater, but his eyes narrowed slightly, looking at him with a tiny hint of suspicion.

Guang Hong tried to pretend his heart hadn't skipped a beat just then, when he'd looked at Leo. Leo didn't seem to catch onto it, but he did grow quieter after that, choosing instead to observe every little thing he did.

Which of course, made Guang Hong clumsy with his actions. And really, really red in the face.

Later on, back in his hotel room, he fished his phone out to check his Instagram while preparing for bed.

He remembered suddenly that Leo had sent a few more messages before he'd found him in the food court.

_I'm coming to find u lol stay put_

_I found u man, u ordered so much jesus_

_should I interrupt u?_

_ok but people r watching u LMAO_

_they're probs thinking, whos the rly cute guy with enough food to feed a stadium_

_oh man I didnt mean_

_I mean I did but_

_oh man pls dont read this_

Guang Hong curled in his sheets and tried not to die of happiness.

 

Leo, on other hand ... he had no idea what Guang Hong was thinking and it was making him spiral into panic.


	3. Canada Why (Yurio/JJ 2 , Yurio/??? 0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skate Canada and how Yuri's illusions are shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shall herald the slight shift in my shipping tendencies.
> 
> Now that episode 10 is out and all.

Because Yuri's research wasn't all that extensive--he only ever just Googled,

JJ Leroy hobbies

JJ Leroy fancams

JJ Leroy beach pictorial

\--he didn't know until the day of the short program that JJ had a girlfriend.

Jean-Jacques Leroy had a girlfriend, this ... this floozy who was a member of JJ's fanclub.

She managed to snatch someone like JJ off the shelves, just like that.

The circumstance involving his discovery was something that he really shouldn't be playing in his head over and over, because it had been _lewd_ and _inappropriate._

But it happened over and over again, playing on repeat in his head like a film reel going full circle as he was doing warm-ups for the short program.

And it hurt, kind of. There was a pang in his chest, and although this whole thing about JJ was groundless--he really shouldn't be getting worked up over something that never really existed between them--it still kind of left him feeling sort of empty.

Which _sucked_ and was stupid, so so stupid, because everything was stupid and JJ Leroy was stupid while Yuri Plisetsky certainly was _not._

It wasn't everyday that one got to see someone they ... someone they sort of appreciated physically and admired from a performance and athleticism standpoint, see them kissing someone against the tiles of a bathroom wall aggressively and without a care towards whoever saw.

It changes a person.

_Yuri pretended to be nonplussed and indifferent about it, though he froze right by the door, his hand gripping the door handle a bit too tightly._

_The girl let out a startled squeak and dislodged her soul-sucking red lips from JJ's, and JJ turned to him, his eyes widening as she pushed him off gently._

_"Yuri-chan," he said, eyebrows hiking up, jaw going slack._

_Yuri's jaw set, his eyes going hard, but he didn't say anything. He didn't move to leave either, even though his brain is frantically cursing at his legs to move and bolt._

_No, but that would show him that I was bothered by it. And I'm not. I'm not._

_"JJ," the girl whined, "I told you we shouldn't do it in the bathroom. And before a match, too! Now a kid's caught us--"_

_"I'm not a kid!" Yuri bristled, hair flaring out, but the way JJ was looking at him--like he wasn't so surprised or upset or ... or anything really, just curious as to why Yuri was there, walking in on them--made Yuri avoid eye contact at all costs._

_The nerve of her! The way she looked at him, like he was nothing but a speck of dust to JJ's galaxy-sized presence, it made Yuri fill with more loathing and resentment._

_What was he even doing? He should have left ages ago. He could have been back at the rink by now, but he still stared, because he had never seen JJ like this, hair disheveled and lips swollen, and it still did things for him even though he'd caught the guy in a compromising position with a girl. A girl._

_"We're you looking for m--"_

_"NO," Yuri burst out a bit too quickly. "No," he said again, in a much quieter and level voice. He slipped his hand into his pocket, thumb pressing blindly against the screen of his phone to stop the song from playing. That stupid song about nonsense. The absence of it left a ringing in his ears._

_"You were, weren't you?" floozy teased, eyes going all sharp and sparkly. Yuri stiffened._

_"You were going to wish your senior skater good luck? I saw you darting glances every now and then during practice." She snapped her head to JJ, who looked stunned at the insinuation. "Dear, didn't you notice? You have a fan!"_

_Something clicked in JJ's head and suddenly he smiled brilliantly, and Yuri, damn him, felt embarrassed._

_His face went red, but he furrowed his eyebrows until the line on his forehead looked as if an axe drove into it deep and left a wedge. His fists curled beside him._

_"LIKE HELL I'D BE A FAN TO AN EGOCENTRIC GLORY HOG WITH AN EXPLODED CAKE FOR A FACE."_

_He then rounded on the floozy and hissed: "And you. Go fuck yourself. Use an ice skate."_

_He didn't add 'not JJ's dick' at the end of it, turning on his heel like he was doing a spin on ice and slamming the bathroom door shut._

He didn't cry. Crying was for losers. He was going to win.

His grandpa wasn't there, though. The stupidly difficult routine Viktor choreographed for him couldn't be executed without focus and concentration, or without his grandpa.

So of course, _of course_ he fell on the triple toe-loop end of a combination.

Literally the easiest jump to not fuck up, he fucked up, because all he could think about was JJ Leroy's freshly-kissed 'exploded cake' face and that fangirl/girlfriend who looked like a beaver run over by a Zamboni.

He didn't look at JJ's directon when he stepped off the ice, didn't even dare breathe the same icy cold air as the man until he was out of the premises.

Fuck the score, fuck the kiss and cry. Coach Yakov had to bodily wrestle him into the stupid bench and he couldn't even look at the scoreboards because he had deductions for falling flat on his ass _plus_ his agape came across as 'judges you better step off or I will decapitate you'.

There was no unconditional love in that short program.

Just a lot of rage faces and maybe wet eyes.

\--

Across the rink, a pair of brown eyes softened at the performance.

\--

Day two was a tense affair.

Yuri put on a mask of sheer loathing to deter any of the other competitors from staying within ten feet.

He knew JJ was looking on, but the man didn't approach him, eyes searching from across the corridor instead.

This frustrated Yuri. Not that it would placate him if JJ chose to talk to him, because that would flip his switch even worse

He'd be upset with whatever JJ did, because JJ had a girlfriend and it _sucked._ It fucking sucked.

Why was pigface Yuri and Viktor allowed to be happy when he wasn't? He and Viktor were literally the same person skill-wise, and yet there were no porkchop on skates in sight, making wild declarations of love (obsession really who are we kidding? the guy is obsessed!) for him.

Thank the stars that Lilia's routine was meant to be performed with aggression, intense lines, and power.

He took comfort in the fact that he could kick as high as he wants and toe-assist his jumps towards the stratosphere. He could have achieved a quintuple toe-loop if he wanted to, with the pent up energy and frustration brewing inside of him powering his legs. He briefly entertained the wild idea of deviating into quadruple axel, but he'd never attempted that before, because 1) it was difficult as fuck and 2) no one in their right mind would deviate from a program when the stakes were high.

He ended up placing second overall, and he wanted nothing more than to chuck the medal across the rink and forget that the last few weeks ever happened.

"Nice job out there, Yuri-chan," JJ whispered as he leaned in close, lips curling tentatively as they stood next to each other on the platform. "'Course, I'm the king of this competition."

"I loathe you."

"I love you too, Yuri-chan! Commemorative photo?"

He barely restrained himself from whipping his medal strap around the man's neck and strangling him, all for Lilia, who looked, at the very least, satisfied with his prima ballerina performance, though his short program had been lacking.

Yakov looked at him with a disapproving nod but thinly-veiled pride in his eyes, because he as a protege had placed second in his senior debut. Not a lot of people were capable of keeping their podium streak when they jumped from junior to senior division.

Yuri couldn't find it within himself to be satisfied.

 _You know what they say about second place,_ he thought bitterly, glaring at the world. _They're the first losers._

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you the reason why this chapter feels 'awkward'.
> 
> I wrote this chapter in present tense without knowing that the previous chapters were written in past tense. So I had to go through the whole thing again and write it in a different tense, and that fucked up the flow and the syntax and everything (I was too lazy to completely rewrite it lol)


End file.
